Jarmell Apple Smith
"Awwww shiiit. " - Jarmell Smith Summary Jarmell Smith, originally born Clarence Bear, is the son of Smee Bear , born from poop. Jarmell like his father is extremely angry and acts like a racist black stereotype. Jarmell is the Pandora Heart's embodiment of Rage and is considered a Demimog. He is married to Timid-Woman , a Soulvoid that absorbed Timmantha and Timid spectons. Her timidness and non-confrontational personality keeps his from killing her often. He has one living son Jarold ,who acts as his lacky. Jarmell is strangely a Pet lover and keeps a weasel named Squee Jr. and a predatory bird named Squaw. Jarmell is Jarl of Jarbouti , and King of Jarfur. He runs a facility for children he's orphaned, that turns them into youth soldiers called "Jarriors ". He calls ths facility "The Jarphanage" and has placed his son at the head of the Jarriors. His forces are well armed and possess giant robots called "Jarmechs". Jarmell is a fan of "Jar" based puns. General History Jarmell was born from a fusing of the living poop of Smee and Juacqee Bear . He was originally named Clarence and his twin brother Barry, with a theme of names that had sounds that rymed with Bear in them. He was born outside the Bean universe but eventually was tossed into the Doomed Universe by Smee, after suffering severe brain damage, also induced by Smee. Jarmell's original form was killed in his sleep by Wesley Snipes specton, who was jealous of his power. Jarmell retaliated by possessing Wesley Snipes specton and destroying his soul. At the age of 13 Jarmell went in to a cocoon and came out larger and even more powerful. Jarmell's power would be tested by a battle with Phil Wood-Man, a mog seeking revenge for Jarmell killing him the first time. Although suffering severe injuries Jarmell would come out victorious. Jarmell would soon be reunited with his brother who he had originally killed, who now went by the name of Iron Lung. Jarmell would battle Iron Lung and come out victorious. The lurtzonians soon began to resent Jarmell for controlling them with his power, especially after the first Jarfur genocide. Jarmell would be overwhelmed by the united populous and raped. Enraged he left Lurtz World for space. After destorying Pluto on Smee's orders Jarmell showed off his immense power by tempararily replacing earth's son. Jarmell attempted to fuse with the corpses of Lurtz World's greatest villains however the process failed ,due to the interferance of B17. He instead just crashed into Lurtz World destroying it, unaware of his father's influence. Jarmell then did battle with Christian Bale specton, and immensly powerful being. Their battle would destroy Doomed Universe. Jarmell would finally learn of his brother identidy in Universe 3 when Barry took of the monicker of Kletus . B17 now Destroyer-Man posed as an alternate reality version of Jarmell that had successfully merged with the villains. Jarmell served him for awhile going by the alias "Harold". Jarmell how ever soon became sick of servitude and betrayed Destoyer-Man defeating him and reclaiming his title. Later Smee appeared before Jarmell planning to finalise his plan however Jarmell betrayed him and kicked him into the time portal he had opened. During LW2W1 Jarmell's form was corrupted by the Oblivion Crystal so he aided Lurtzian in his quest. Due to this Jarmell became and elite member of Lurtzien regime and helped repel the Time Army. Jarmell would later get aid from Professor Bullshit in fighting Peto , becoming temporatily giant. Jarmell would lose his first two sons in the invasion of Lurtztopia and in response would destroy their murderer Iron Lung 2.0 . Jarmell was one of the defenders during the attack on LW University. Jarmell learned of Smee being his father, but still felt no loyalty to Smee.